


Inevitability

by NoirSongbird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Jesse thinks his crush on Hanzo is hopeless - and expects that Hanzo, like everyone else, will inevitably walk away.





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill on tumblr that got...very out of hand, and thus earned itself a crossposting. Enjoy! C:

The new Overwatch was all fine and good, Jesse supposed, but sometimes a man needed some time alone.

Especially when his heart was hurting.  
  
It was stupid, and he knew it, but just...watching Hanzo slowly relax and open up _did things_ to him. It was good to see the previously reserved archer getting more and more comfortable with the team, but it left McCree in something of a terrible position: that is, of knowing that once Hanzo had more options, he’d surely stop wanting to spend time with Jesse, and that would be the end of even the friendship Jesse had treasured because it was almost as good as Hanzo being in love with him, too. But Overwatch had people like Mei-Ling Zhou and Satya Vaswani, and Hanzo would surely prefer their company to that of a scruffy, foolish cowboy. Jesse had seen the writing on the wall for a long while, had been preparing himself for the inevitable ending - but watching Hanzo laugh quietly at one of Mei’s jokes had slapped him in the face with how quickly that ending was coming, and it had been just a little bit too much for him, right then.  
  
He’d excused himself with the excuse of needing a smoke (Angela had clucked, as Angela did, but she hadn’t stopped him) and he’d settled himself on the balcony, and he was indeed puffing at a cigarillo because it was better stress relief than just sulking.  
  
The door pushed open, and Jesse could have smacked himself because he didn’t even have to _look_ to know who it was, because he knew what Hanzo’s goddamn footsteps sounded like. In too deep, indeed.  
  
”You disappeared rather early,” Hanzo said, in lieu of a greeting. Jesse heard the door close, and he glanced back - Hanzo was leaning against it, casual, but still blocking the exit.  
  
”Sometimes a man needs some quiet,” Jesse said. Hanzo let out a quiet little “hmm” of acknowledgement.  
  
”I am glad to hear that is all it was,” he said, “I was beginning to believe you were avoiding me.”  
  
”Avoiding you?” Jesse asked, doing his best to sound surprised at the suggestion. And he was, a little. He hadn’t been _avoiding_ Hanzo, not really, just sort of...pulling back? A defense against the inevitable end of this.  
  
”Perhaps I am mistaken,” Hanzo said, idly. “I know our morning training sessions were not _planned,_ but I had become accustomed to having you there. It has been strange without you.”  
  
It was absolutely bizarre to hear Hanzo just...admit to that. _Admit_ that he’d been _missing_ having Jesse around.  
  
”Been sleeping in more,” Jesse said, as if that were even a vaguely acceptable excuse. “Didn’t know you’d gotten to expect me, darlin’, would’ve made time if I’d realized.” Because he was stupid and desperate and of _course_ he’d take the slightest indicator that Hanzo still wanted him around.  
  
”I thought I had made it clear that I enjoyed our sessions together,” Hanzo said, and he actually sounded a little affronted. Jesse glanced back, and the look on Hanzo’s face - half put out, half almost fond - _god._  
  
“God, I really do think I’m in love with you,” Jesse said, half under his breath.  
  
It must have been loud enough.  
  
_”What?”_ Hanzo sounded startled, confused, and Jesse could have kicked himself -- stupid stupid _stupid._

“I said, I think I’m in love with you,” Jesse repeated, refusing to look back at Hanzo because he feared exactly what he’d see - but he was already going down this path, might as well see it through, “and I’m terrified. That you won’t feel the same way - ‘cause how could you? I’m just some ex-gangster cowboy who’s got delusions of heroism. Ain’t nothing, next to a prince like you.”

There was a long, stretched out silence. Jesse expected to hear the door open and shut behind him, and that would be it,t he end of his association with Hanzo Shimada, and that would be _fine,_ because he’d expected it and he was _prepared,_ this wasn’t going to feel like having the rug pulled out from under him like every other person he’d lost always had.

“Do you mean that?” Hanzo asked, and his voice was...small, which was wrong, Hanzo Shimada never sounded small or unsure. _That_ finally got Jesse to turn around and face him - and Hanzo was staring with wide, startled eyes. “Is that what you think? That I, of all people, would look at you and see so little?” Hanzo shook his head, and he stepped over to Jesse, and Hanzo’s hands were on his cheeks and Jesse couldn’t have moved if God himself had demanded it. Not with those eyes locked on his and the absolutely _tender_ expression on Hanzo’s face keeping him pinned in place. “You are so much more than that - it is I who should be surprised that _you_ could have feelings for _me._ You look at an ex-Yakuza assassin and see a prince.” Hanzo shook his head. “I look at an ex-gangster cowboy and see a hero. No delusions necessary.”

And then Hanzo leaned up and kissed him, and Jesse closed his eyes and leaned in, and for a brief moment, lost in how wonderful Hanzo’s lips felt against his own and how solid Hanzo felt pressed against him, he forgot why he’d been so sure he was going to lose Hanzo anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com)


End file.
